In manufacture of the liquid crystal display device, in order to enable the liquid crystal panel to have the characteristics of better image quality and low power consumption, the current light emitting diode (LED) backlight driving signal is always in synchronization with the data line signal, which solves the problem of image quality and power consumption perfectly.
However, with the development of the technology, the liquid crystal display device develops towards the direction of large size and high resolution. The ultra high definition (UHD) television of 110 inches has been published in the last year. At present, as for the control of a display device in a large size, the backlight driving signal is always in synchronization with the data line signal, in this manner however, when the scanning of a frame just starts after the scanning of a previous frame is finished, a bright line may appear in the last row of the previous frame scanning, which may result in abnormity of the image and influence the image quality greatly.